


Starring into the faces of the past.

by coldspell1456



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldspell1456/pseuds/coldspell1456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor meets up with Jack Harkness but is forced to come face to face with a creature that knows a little to mutch about his troublesom past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starring into the faces of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place somewhere between "The God Complex" and "Closing Time".

Wooosch  Wooosch   
The Tardis materialized as The Doctor quickly exited only to come face to face with a familiar character. "Doctor." said his companion casually "I see you regenerated again." The Doctor smiled as he looked up and down at the marvelous Captain Jack Harkness. His silky hair glimmering in the sun. His face was a bit more chubby but The Doctor didnt care. Hello, it seems you have changed a bit yourself. "What are you doing here"? Asked The Doctor. "I was chasing a Senador" replied Jack, " Your Tardis materialized right on top of it, so I guess its dead now" said Jack kneeling down right next to the Tardis to see if any remains were poking out from underneath. 

"what brings you here?"

 "I came here because a diner around the corner has really good ice cream."  

The Doctor recalled having ice cream on many occasions with H.P. Lovecraft but none of it was as good as this ice cream. The Doctor was on his "farewell tour" since finding out that he was going to eventually be murdered by River. Or at least that was he was told when trying to keep the Teselecta from killing River. And now he was standing here looking at jack crouching down to look for some sort of alien. 

"I know the place" said Jack stepping up but still looking down. "Ill go with you, get to know this new you" Jack looked up and stared at the doctor for a while "Face is a bit young for my taste but oh well" said jack slowly walking away. 

He and the doctor walked down the street for a while. Then entered the diner they then sat down at a booth. A waitress came up to them and asked what they wanted. "Your number for one thing" answered the captian giving her a prised smile. "Oh stop it" groaned The Doctor "Ill have bannana ice cream" he replied while Jack simply settled for some other flavor. The two sat at the diner for about an hour and talked about subjects such as Torchwood, regeneration, Amy and Rory. Until finally they left and headed towards the tardis. 

"Well i guess ill be seeing you around" Jack stated.  "Yeah maybe" replied The Doctor knowing well that it was a lie. He entered the tardis and shut the door. As he walked up to the control panel he thought to himself what the heck. He ran and opened the door to see Jack still standing there. "A small adventure wont hurt anyone would it." "I guess not, its not like you can kill me." they both ran into the Tardis and surrounded the controls.

 "So where to, Adipose 3, gladiators, the set of Red Dwarf?" asked The Doctor. "Surprise me!" Jack answered. The Doctor punched in a few random coordinates, and the Tardis started to dematerialize. Suddenly it stopped though. Both gentlemen looked around confused. "What happened" asked Jack. "I not sure, whats wrong with you old girl?" The Doctor asked the Tardis in a loving voice stroking the control panels. "Maybe its running on the fritz" suggested Jack. "Its an alien time machine it doesn't have any fritz" replied The Doctor. 

Just then it started to get warm. The Doctor and captain both removed their coats. The Doctor went under the counsel to check for other problems. "I'm gonna head over to Torchwood to see if i can find something to help." "Alright just hurry." Jack maneuvered his way over to the double doors and when trying to open them he found out they were locked. "Hey can you unlock this" he called out. "I know i'm pretty but you don't have to lock me it." he joked. "I never did lock it" The Doctor called out just then there was a huge crash from one of the engines. 

Both of the passengers ran over to look at it in curiosity and panic. The engine let out a few large clouds of steam instantly raising the temperature a few degrees. They both covered their mouths and fanned  the steam away backing up. Then suddenly the Tardis shook violently sending Jack  flying down one of the Tardis's many corridors while the Doctor ran head first on one of the control panels blacking out. 

"Doctor!" he heard a voice cry out. His head buzzed and he was dizzy it reminded him of his second regeneration. 

"Amy?"    
"Rory?" 

The Doctor called out confused. "Not quite." said a voice quite near. The doctor took a second to reclaim his sight and he looked in the direction of the voice to see Jack standing there without his shirt on. The room was as hot as the Pyroville's lair when Vesuvius erupted. "Where's your shirt?" The doctor asked calmly. Jack looked down at his bare chest "It must have been destroyed when i put out the fire I guess." Jack replied. "Who's Amy?" asked Jack "I bet she's hot."   
He approached The Doctor slowly.

 "Yes, but shes off limits". 

"Bummer replied jack talking a seat next to The Doctor."

 "Well I guess you can't have them all." "No you cant, and especially not me." The Doctor jumped to his feet grabbing a mallet of of the controls and slamming it hard on jacks head. He groaned in pain holding his head. Then after a few groans he began to chuckle.

"How'd you know I wasn't the real thing?" asked Jack or what looked like Jack.

 "I already told jack about Amy and Rory."

 "Clever" said the creature as it slowly began to peel the skin off his head revealing a small light reaching in the neck area he pushed a bottom witch revealed its true form. The creature looked like a small child but with four long arms witch made it tower over The Doctor, and it was slightly red except with a few sections of its body glowing blue and white. It chuckled with an eerie echo of a voice. "You really are as clever as they say." The creature raised its four arms over its head and the light spots on its stomach began to glow much brighter than before. "Now lets see if i can get anymore information out of that head."

 The Doctor stared at the blue lights for what seemed like hours. For whatever reason he could not look away something about them drew him near. Suddenly the creature cried out in pain as he light went away releasing the doctor from his mental prison.

 The creature turned around to see the real Jack standing right behind him holding up a water pistol he found somewhere in the Tardis.  He shot the creature right in the face making it scream even louder as its face looked as if its dissolving. The creature jumped through a hole in ceiling of the control room and managed its way through different areas of the Tardis.

 "Are you alright" asked Jack helping the Doctor up. "Yeah" answered the doctor, "is the monster week towards water?" He asked looking down at the gun. "No this is orange soda." replied Jack "Caffeine in it dissolves parts of its flesh as if it was a Mento" jack informed. "What was that" asked he Doctor. "Senador" replied Jack. "They feed on adrenalin so they use hallucinations to make their victims heart rate speed up so right there it was looking into your head for ways to weaken you. 

"Then its the reason the Tardis malfunctioned and, we couldn't get out." the Doctor said. 

"You'd think being nearly one thousand I would have seen something like that before." 

"Its fairly new to me as well." jack said. "Its seen in my head because its turned into Tosh, Ianto, even Rose." 

The doctors stomach sank he had a horrible feeling about Jack's  last statement. What would it turn into if he ran into it? Would it turn into Amy, Donna, Martha, Micky, even Wilfred Mott. Or what if it saw more and it turned into Ace, or Tegan, maybe far enough to be Susan. Or if it knew his friends it will also know his enemies the Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, even The Master. 

"Well we better start looking for it before it can do more damage" suggested Jack.  Just then the Tardis jerked violently several times sending both gentlemen rolling down the corridors of the hallway. Neither could tell what was going on until they were fully stopped. 

The doctor was was surprised to see that he was laying face first under a bed. He slid out from underneath it. Suddenly behind him he heard a voice say "Welcome to the candy kitchen" The Doctor groaned as he came face to face with the Kandy Man. He remembered being strapped to a chair and tricking the creature into spilling lemonade on his feet having them stick to the floor. And then it was eventually melted with boiling fondant. The Doctor looked at the creature in disgust "Out of all the things i have seen you think the Kandy Man was what would make me terrified, you must be as stupid as that disguise makes you look."

 "Then maybe this will be more comforting." It said in that obnoxious voice grabbing its head and ripping it in half to reveal a sea devil head shortly after its candy body dissolved into a different one that matched the head. Before The Doctor could make a comment the Sea  Devil bulled out a weapon and pointed it right at him. It shot off a single blast. The Doctor dodged and ran down a corridor trying to remain calm. Then as he was about to turn the corner he ran face to face with The Master, his face changing between incarnations having the Harold Saxon face mixed with his horrible beard from his early days to Professor Yana with a slightly green face. "Now were getting somewhere" It said in a deep voice. "I was beginning to think nothing scared you." The doctor stared into the face of his most dangerous adversary. "But I need more" The skin melted off into a recently familiar face. Her red hair, red lipstick, he could almost hear her make one of her snappy comments. "What about me Space man?" said the familiar face of Donna Noble. "You left me behind to live a normal life, as if we did none of those extraordinary adventures!" 

"I had to you were going to die!" objected The Doctor just now realizing that it wasn't the real thing "Well well you        
Let her live but what about me" the creature said turning into Adric. "Or me" it said turning into Perri. "You let me die."  "No Perri didn't die! I was told she survi-" Suddenly he realized he never actually saw Peri after the incident with Silf. So that meant the creature looked at images in the victims head and not actual words. 

"Even if you didn't kill all of them imagine their lives if you never took them in." The creature said "They'd all live their happy little lives as medical students or playing the bagpipes."Most of them would probably be dead." replied the doctor. "Is death all that bad?" replied the creature.  
"When a timelord dies do they go to heaven or hell, some strange limbo, just stop existing in general?" 

The Doctor by now stopped listening. He started to creep into a nearby room when it wasn't looking. Inside the room he looked around until he saw a fridge he dug through until he pulled out some soda that he figured belonged to Rory and was surprisingly still good. As he was undoing the lid he heard the creature called out "WHERE HAVE    
YOU GONE TOO!"  The Doctor pulled a water pistol out from his coat pocket and emptied water out of it. He tried to pour some of the soda into it spilling it in the meantime but he didn't care the Senador would be there at any second. Once finished he shoved the pistol in his coat.

 "Hello sweetie". He turned around to see River Song standing there. She was in a police uniform similar to the one Amy wore when she was a kiss o gram. But she was holding a gun. "I saw what you had in your mind. Its funny really you've been so calm this whole time but once you see something you haven't actually seen yet and your hearts race faster than ever." said the  Senador chuckling. "I think i will enjoy this meal as her." she opened her mouth to shine the blue light at him. 

Quickly The Doctor reached into his coat and pulled out his squirt gun and shot the creature right in its mouth. The creature began to scream if you could even call the noise coming out of its mouth screaming. It tried to turn and run but the doctor kneeled down and shot its Achilles tendons causing the beast to fall screaming. He shot it a few times more as the creature morphed into a few of its past disguises then eventually its real face appeared again still screaming until finally falling limp. 

"How did you know that River is suppose to kill me I never saw that!" "Yes but you heard it like the Kandy Man's welcome, or Donna Noble calling you spaceman. I only looked at parts of your life where your hearts raced extremely fast and the one who makes your heart race the greatest is when that woman is around!" The creature snickered. 

"But i'm weak now, it will take forever to be able to transform again." The creature said resting its head on the ground. 

"Why don't you just go ahead and finish me off?" 

"Because that's not the way i do things." 

The creature made a horrible noise that sounded as if it started screaming again but after a short moment The Doctor noticed it wasn't screaming at all......it was laughing. "Whats funny?" asked The Doctor. "I think its funny, ironic really" the creature said creeping over to the half full liter of soda. "A man whose the number one enemy on more than fifty species of aliens most deadly list, is merciful in his own eyes." It grabbed the bottle and held it up over his head. "What are you doing?" The Doctor demanded. As    
the Senador poured it on its head. In its final moments it chuckled and groaned at the same time. In the last second of its life The Doctor heard a few final words come out from its mouth "At least I died laughing."

The Doctor did not understand these last words. What did it mean "die laughing"?  

Just then Jack came in holding his back. "I haven't felt this bad since I dated siamese sextuplets" he said with a grin "You find anything?" He looked down to see the remains of the beast. "You killed it?" he said surprised "Thats not like you." The Doctor looked down at his shoes 

"It committed suicide."  

"Thats weird what caused that, did it get crippled, because based on my research if these things can't change it might as well be dead. I wouldn't bother cleaning it up it should dissolve after a while."

 The next few days the two attempted to fix the Tardis and were actually successful. The two then exited the Tardis and faced each other. "Do you want to get some chips?" asked The Doctor "No i have some work to get done, but i will definitely be seeing you around"   
"Yep and i will be seeing you as well" replied The Doctor  knowing well that he probably wouldn't. He then stepped into the  Tardis and put it on random. Looking into the monitor he watched Jack as the Tardis dematerialized. And eventually faded away.


End file.
